


Demon Love

by Kim (Kimberly_RB)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly_RB/pseuds/Kim
Summary: A fluffy one shot with a little smut there.Just two demons falling in love🥺
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	Demon Love

Sharp, long nails of one hand scratched at his back while the other hand firmly gripped his ass to tell him to go harder. Vegeta couldn't deny his woman anything, so he thrusted harder and deeper, making her wail aloud. 

There under the moonlight, above her and between her legs, he lost himself to her. Just like the day he met her.

As the Prince of the Underworld, he could venture the human world, sometimes with a "guard" and sometimes alone. It wasn't normal for him to see or meet a normal demon outside of his world, but this woman caught his attention immediately. When demons saw each other among the humans, they didn't see the human forms they took, but the demons they truly were. And that's exactly how Vegeta saw Bulma on that fateful day.

A pretty petite demon woman, thankfully they didn't have red skin like the humans told in the stories they had made up. They had the same skin color as humans, the difference was that they had a thin red tail that most of the time swayed behind them and some had little horns on their head,while others didn't. But Bulma certainly had cute short horns and a tail that had whipped wildly behind her when they locked eyes with each other. Because Vegeta was royalty, his tail and horns were different. A brown furry tail with long black horns that went upwards, just like his flame shaped hair.

Her blue hair and blue eyes captivated him so much that he hadn't even noticed he had walked up to her. Her face instantly lit up, hells, she was the prettiest woman he had ever seen. 

They started a conversation and went on something those crazy humans called "a date". Vegeta never believed in love or that it was something he would find, since he was betrothed to someone he had never even seen. Must be one of those high ranking demon's daughters his father had chosen for him. But that was the last thing on his mind when he left his homeworld more and more, just to meet up with Bulma.

She knew who he was, everyone knew who he was, since they called him his father's copy. They never asked each other about their private life, it wasn't worth it in their mind. They had fallen in love and that was all that mattered to them.

Vegeta had learned so much from Bulma, since she had been venturing the human world at a young age, while he only started when he turned 18. Most of the time they met at a park and walked around, eating and having fun.

One day everything changed, when she asked Vegeta to make love to her. She was just shy from her 21st birthday while Vegeta was 22. Both of them were pure when it came to partners. Vegeta never indulged in activities his father organized for him, seeing it as nothing more than a drag. While Bulma got attention from many others, demons as well as humans, she only wanted 1 specific being and that was the one she loved. 

And her loved one was Vegeta. He had asked her if she was serious, pleaded with her to think it through, but she kept telling him that it was him and to her it would always only be him. That was the first time they gave in to each other's carnal desires. It had been a beautiful night and Vegeta made love to her all night long.

After that, they decided that they would meet twice a week, basically publicly courting each other and right after, in the middle of the night, they made love to each other until sunrise. 

Today was one of those nights. They confessed their love to and for each other. But Vegeta sadly had some bad news he really needed to share with her, but Bulma wasn't having any of it. 

She flipped them over, making her sit on top of him, grinding on his thick, hard shaft. Shameless moans spilled out of their mouths and he held her hips while she wildly rode him. His furry tail tip went to her blood filled nub, rubbing in circles and she almost lost it. Her moans became louder, now basically screaming. She went on until they came together and she fell limp on top of him, face buried in the crook of his neck. Their tails curled around each other.

Vegeta needed to tell her. Now.

"Bulma…. We need to talk."

"About what, Vegeta?"

"My father told me earlier that I'll have to meet my betrothed tomorrow…." He whispered with sadness.

It took a few minutes for Bulma to gather her thoughts, still basking in her post coital glow. 

"What….?" She asked, sitting up with his member still inside of her, making him groan loudly.

"Bulma…. I love you, I want only you and this…. I can't agree to this nonsense my father wants me to do…."

Bulma cupped his face. "My love, it will be fine. Stop stressing."

Vegeta slapped her hands and looked away from her. "How can you be so damn calm?! I don't want to fucking lose you, Bulma! My father will never listen to me, I want you! I want to marry you! Come with me, come to me tomorrow, so I can tell him, show him that YOU are the one I want! Please!"

She placed her hands on his chest, instantly calming him down as she locked her big blue eyes with his intense black ones. "Why are you stressing so much, Vegeta? You only have to meet her, you don't have to marry her right then and there, right?"

"No."

"You have to court her, right?"

"Yes."

"And if it doesn't work out? If she thinks you're not the right one for her, she can tell your father, right?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No. My father is not that simple, he has chosen this girl for me when I was still a small boy. But I have never seen her…. That's the craziest bullshit i've ever heard. He will not accept that from her."

Bulma sighed, "How much do you love me, Vegeta?"

"Nau ko`u aloha." He answered immediately, which surprised her.

"What does that mean….?"

"My love is yours." Not breaking eye-contact with her and a tight grip on her hips.

Bulma was sure she would have some bruises tomorrow from his tight grip, but it was the last thing on her mind, since Vegeta declared his love to her. 

"Vegeta…."

"I mean it, woman. That's meant for one being only, the one I see by my side for eternity. And that being is you, my queen." He confessed to her.

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill. He smiled softly at her. She never thought she would feel so strongly for someone, the one she chose as her one and only. She never thought those feelings would be reciprocated like that. Bulma was stunned.

Her tears finally spilled as Vegeta sat up and hugged her tightly, her face buried in his neck.

"I will, Vegeta! I only want you too! How…. I want to learn what you said to me…." She sobbed, making Vegeta chuckle.

"I have something better…. Aloha aku no, aloha mai no." He said.

"What does that mean?" She asked, pulling away to watch him as her tears kept streaming down her face.

"I give my love to you, you give your love to me." He told her and she smiled brightly, her tail whipping happily behind her while his wrapped around her waist. 

"Aloha aku no, aloha mai no." She repeated and Vegeta kissed her deeply, their tongues mingling.

"Will you come then?" He asked breathlessly when they pulled away.

"I'll try."

"That's much better than a no." He chuckled. "But i'm not yet done with you, woman."

"Then take me, my prince. I'm all yours." She giggled when Vegeta rolled them over, so he was on top of her. 

And take her he did. _All night long._

  
  
  


Vegeta strode towards the throne room with his head held high and his back straight. He had something to tell his father and he would not back down from the king. His loyal guard followed him to the room.

"I don't know, Vegeta…. Are you sure this will make him change his mind?" 

"Shut it, Kakarot! At least be a little optimistic! I know my father is an asshole sometimes."

"Sometimes?" 

"Hey! That's still my father…."

"Sorry!"

They reached the throne room and Vegeta bursted inside. "Father, I have something to talk to you about. Asking permission to speak."

King Vegeta watched his son with narrowed eyes. "Go on."

"I can't marry the girl you have chosen for me for I have never seen or met her." He said defiantly as he locked eyes with his father.

"WHAAAAAT?!" King Vegeta's voice boomed through the room, making Kakarot wince.

"Oh shit…." He whispered from behind Vegeta, but the Prince didn't move or look away from his father.

The king stood from his throne and angrily marched towards his son. "You WILL marry this girl, she is the only one I want to see rule this world next to you!" Stopping in front of his son.

"But I WON'T marry her. I don't know her! Who even is she?!" Vegeta asked angrily, neither him and his father backing down from their staring contest.

"Your future wife."

Every head in the throne room turned to look at the one who dared to interrupt. To Vegeta's surprise and shock, it was Bulma standing by the door.

"....Bulma….?" 

"Hello, my Prince." She bowed her head and smiled when she looked up at him again.

"But…. H-" Vegeta started, only to be interrupted by his father.

"So you do know her, son! She's your betrothed! Lady Bulma!" He said as he walked over to her, to take her hand and guide her to Vegeta. "I hope you had fun courting each other, Bulma."

Bulma smiled. "I did. Thank you for the opportunity, King Vegeta."

"Agh, nonsense. I'll leave you two now. I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on!" He said, walking out of the throne room. "Kakarot! You're free of duty for today!"

Kakarot whooped and basically ran out of the room. The guards closed the doors from the outside, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone.

"You….," he said, still in shock.

"Me, yes. I'm sorry…. I didn't want to tell you. I wanted you to love me for who I am, not because I'm only a pretty face and because I actually was your betrothed," she explained.

Vegeta couldn't decide if he should be angry or happy. He just pulled her to his chest, wrapping their arms around each other while their tails curled around themselves.

"Fuck. You idiot! You wanted me to go crazy, didn't you?" Vegeta chuckled and she laughed.

"Hey…. I got you good!" 

He pulled away from her and held her chin to look up at him. Planting a light kiss on her lips, he said, "You did. Aloha aku no, aloha mai no." 

Bulma smiled and repeated what he said. "I will never love anyone else, Vegeta. You are mine and I am yours. Forever."

He smiled back at her and placed his forehead against hers. "Forever. My queen, we will rule this world together."

"We will," she said happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I know, this isn't a Clandestine update. But I did love this cute little one shot! There was a power outage earlier and this idea poppedout of nowhere. So in the dark I decided to write this fluffly thing🥺
> 
> I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it💕
> 
> Thanks to [GG](https://mobile.twitter.com/GetasgirlX) for helping me out. Proofreading and that cool moodboard!🖤
> 
> You can find me [here](https://mobile.twitter.com/Kimberly_KrB_) on twitter 💕🥰


End file.
